


Fight The Bottle

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Due South Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8575348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: There is a reason Fraser doesn't drink alcohol





	

**Author's Note:**

> An: Written for the ds_snippets prompt: * "I fought against the bottle,  
> But I had to do it drunk –  
> Took my diamond to the pawnshop –  
> But that don’t make it junk." (That Don't Make It Junk)
> 
> An2: Mentions of Fraser's uncle being an alcoholic.

'You wanna beer?' Ray asked Fraser as they sat on Ray's couch.

There was a smile on Ray's face that let Fraser know that Ray was teasing. 

'No thank you. I would prefer some tea.'

'Sure. Sure. Be right back,' Ray said as he got up and made his way to the kitchen.

Fraser never drank alcohol. He remembered his uncle stumbling around drunk many times and he vowed never to be like that. Tiberius died from drinking, but it said something about his family that it was more acceptable for Tiberius to die from his eccentricity than drinking.

He fought the bottle everyday by not succumbing. 

Fraser sat back and let the sounds of Ray moving around washing over him. He knew it was pointless, but he liked to pretend that they lived together and Ray was being domestic and not just being Fraser's friend.

He had never craved companionship before, but being friends with Ray Vecchio had shown him what he could have.

Of course, he wanted more from Ray Kowalski, but had no idea how to ask for it. He was not used to asking for what he wanted. 

Ray came back and say a cup of tea in front of Fraser. He sat down and drank from his beer bottle. Fraser watched inthralled as Ray's Adam's apple moved up and down.

Fraser tore his eyes away from Ray and concentrated on his tea. The blue tea cup warmed his fingers.

'You okay?' Ray asked.

'Yes. I'm fine.' Fraser took a deep breath. 'May I kiss you.'

Ray grinned. 'I thought you'd never ask.'

Fraser pulled Ray close and let himself succumb to his desire. The taste of beer was on Ray lips and they kissed until Fraser could taste Ray's real taste. 

Ray was intoxicating.


End file.
